beLONGING
by EmmFiction
Summary: Some little girls want bed time stories of princesses and dragons, or magical creatures. Alice is not prepared for little Renesmee's story of choice -- how her aunt and uncle met. Pre-twilight;Post-Breaking Dawn. J x A
1. Bedtime Stories

Story originally posted on . Thank you to my twilighted beta qjmom, and Mottmom for all of her help in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

With effort, I tried to keep the impatience from showing on my face. I bounced eagerly from foot to foot as Edward and Bella stood deliberating. It was evident from Bella's face that she really didn't want to leave her daughter alone. Ever since the showdown with the Volturi, the two of them were glued to Renesmee's side. As if one of them left her, she would disappear.

"Will you two just go hunt already?" I stomped my foot. I heard a small giggle, and quickly winked at my niece, whose bronze head was poking out from her bedroom door. She knew what my visit meant, and was jumping with silent excitement.

"You really don't mind babysitting, Alice?" Edward raised an eyebrow, a dubious look crossing his face. In response, I smiled my most angelic smile. Just because once upon a time, I mentioned that children were a bizarre species better appreciated through the safe confines of…say, a zoo, that didn't mean I hadn't had a change of heart.

_I want to play dress-up. Now, get going!_ I hissed to him in my mind. Aloud, I said "Bella, if you don't leave now, you will be late. Now, go!"

With a sigh, Bella disappeared into Nessie's room. I could hear her whisper soothing words to her daughter. Edward just stood there like a doofus, a goofy smile on his face. He was really loving this whole dad thing.

"Now, Renesmee, you be good for Alice…ok? Give Mommy a kiss." It was hard not to be awed at the undying love mother and daughter had for the other.

Soon, the two of them were dragging their feet reluctantly from their small, stone cottage. They were spending the weekend in San Diego, having a second honeymoon. Jasper and I had felt that it was appropriate, seeing as their first honeymoon was short lived. Not that I had any ulterior motives. Oh no.

"Auntie!" Renesmee squealed and hurtled her small, but solid, body against my knees. With a huge smile, I scooped up the little monster and ruffled her bronze curls. Her warm hands caressed my face, and I saw the little girl tottering in way too big Jimmy Choos and a fur coat.

"You bet we can play dress up!"

Ah, a child after my own heart. Bella always acted like my gifts were a cross she had to bear. Even as a dazzling vampire, Bella was still comfortable in a pair of ratty sweats. Her daughter…ah, little Nessie, loved dressing up. And it was rare that I could have alone time with her. Jacob had a pack thing going on, otherwise he'd probably be here making a nuisance of himself. And Emmett had promised me that he would bring Rose hunting this weekend. I had her all to myself.

With a flourish I produced a bag filled with new goodies. It was only a secret to Bella that Nessie had enough clothes to clothe a metropolis; they were hidden in the attic at the main house.

"Look , Nessie!" I chirped, holding up a small silk Japanese kimono. "How do you feel about learning Japanese tonight?" Renesmee quickly stripped out of her pj's and lifted her arms. I draped the silk around her, and quickly pulled her curls into a low bun.

A giant smile graced her face, as she clapped her hands together and bowed.

"Lesson number 1," I murmured, as she looked at herself in the mirror. Nessie turned, and cocked her head, her chocolate eyes wide. "If you ever want to hide anything from Daddy, nothing frustrates him more than thinking in another language. Can you say, _'konnichi wa'?_"

"_Konnichi wa, Auntie-san!"_ Nessie giggled. Once more her fingers were on my face.

Before answering her, I glanced out the window. Twilight was looming, and the forest was alive. I ignored the small thirst pains that burned my throat. "Trust me, when you're older you will want to know how to hide stuff from Daddy."

It still amazed me that this perfect little girl was my niece. That my favorite brother was a father. And, not a father like Carlisle, but an honest to God biological father. Who knew? Certainly not me. I hadn't even caught a glimpse of this until Bella actually acknowledged that she was having a baby, and that she was keeping it come Hell or high water.

Suddenly, my mind was filled with a vision of Bella talking Edward into turning around.

"One moment, pumpkin," I said to Nessie, and left her twirling in the living room. My fingers were dialing the numbers before I even had my phone out of my pocket.

"Don't even think about it, Edward," I snarled and hung up.

"Auntie Alice, is everything OK?" Nessie's eyes – so like how Bella's used to be – were wide with concern. She climbed into my arms, and as her hands touched my face I saw the concern was for her parents.

"Oh, they're fine!" I trilled, spinning the two of us in graceful pirouettes. I did it again and again, and she laughed the sweetest laughter I had ever heard. I loved these moments with her.

"Can I be a princess now?"

"You already are," I laughed. "Princess Nessie, the Cute." But I was already helping her change into a pale green micro-ballgown. I curtsied, and she repeated the gesture.

The game continued, until she was drooping. She protested as I changed her back into her pjs and settled her into her bed. I kissed her forehead, and in her way she asked me for a bedtime story.

"What would you like for me to tell you?" I ran my fingers through my short, spiky black hair. What did kids like to hear about? Dinosaurs? Frog Princes? I was out of my league, but I would try my best.

"How did you and Uncle Jasper meet? Was it like Mommy and Daddy?" a picture of a baby Nessie filled my head. I briefly wondered if she wished she had siblings or cousins. I hadn't been expecting this request.

"No," I whispered. "It wasn't like Mommy and Daddy."

I stared at a point on the wall, and my eyes were far away. Sometimes, a certain smell or sound would bring me back many years. It still amazes me how quickly time goes by for us. When I say that it felt like yesterday, it really did feel like yesterday. On the other hand, sometimes it really did feel like it was many decades ago. I tried not to think of my life prior to Jasper entering it. There really was no point. I didn't like to be reminded of the darkness.

Small little hands patted my face, and I saw her concern. I smiled, "Your Uncle Jazz and I met before your Daddy even knew your Mommy would one day be born…"

I closed my eyes and was brought back to 1948, and a small little diner that was dear to my heart.


	2. City of Brotherly Love

As always, thanks to my wonderful beta Mottmom, and for qjmom for making sure everything looks pretty.

* * *

Philadelphia was teeming with life on this muggy May day. The weather was promising a storm.

Good.

In my visions the sky was dreadful, and clothes clung wetly to their owners. In a way, I had waited twenty years for one good thunderstorm. My sensitive skin picked up on the electrical currents running through the charged air. My ears heard very distant thunder. My eyes could see the rain forming in the clouds.

Would it be today?

It was only a week ago that the vision had popped into my head. It was that vision that made me pack up my things and head to Philadelphia to look for the diner nestled near the cracked Liberty Bell. I stretched my legs, and smiled to myself. It had only taken me five days to run to the City of Brotherly Love from Michigan. The whole time I ran, I had kept my mind's eye on the future, and was ready for any changes that might happen. But, the vision held fast. I needed to be in Philadelphia on a stormy day, and then _he_ would come.

I walked into the diner right on time for the lunch menu. The same curly haired blonde waitress that had been working the past two days raised an eyebrow and shook her head. I ignored her and took a seat at the counter.

Nervously, I smoothed my hands down my blue and tan checkered sailor dress, and ran my fingers through my unfashionably short hair. The waitress no longer came over and asked me if I would like something to eat. She just set a steaming cup of coffee at my elbow. The coffee was a prop and they both knew it.

In my visions, I could never see his face. Everything else was clear. I saw humans coming into the diner to escape the storm. I saw him eventually make up his mind to enter as well, because to not do so would only bring more attention on him. I saw myself sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee. In my visions, I wore the blue and tan checkered dress. The bell on the door jangled, he stepped in, and my life was complete.

On my first day in Philadelphia I hunted for the diner. The sky was cloudy but clear, so I knew I had plenty of time. I found myself window shopping in the downtown section of the city, wishing I had enough money to buy that pretty little number in the window. But, my life as a nomadic vampire really didn't afford me the luxury of carrying a lot of cash. I sighed wistfully, and tore my eyes from the pretty red frock. Eventually, I found myself going on the Liberty Bell tour.

I wasn't quite sure how Philadelphia received the nickname "the City of Brotherly love." Sure, if you broke down its name into the Greek it translated as such. _Philos_ for love, and _Adelphos_ for brother. However, the people just weren't that friendly! The Great Depression was long over, though the economy still felt it, and with the Second World War over, everyone was trying to return to their normal lives. Walking amongst the city, there were no happy faces; no one waved as I walked by. Although, to be fair, maybe they realized that I wasn't like every other girl on the street?

When I had first awoken to my new life, it was as if I could really see for the first time. Gone was my own personal darkness. Everything was so bright, so alive. I hadn't understood at first. I was alone. I danced through the swamp, laughing freely. Only when I drank eagerly from a murky stream in Mississippi did I realize my thirst couldn't be quenched by water. I had scooted back onto the bank, hugging my tattered, filthy nightgown to my small body. With a shock, I realized that my senses were different, that I was different. Stronger, somehow. A vision came upon me then – in it I was hunting a coyote. I sprung on it and drank its blood. In my vision, I knew that I could never drink human blood.

However, as soon as the thought entered my mind, the fire in my throat was nearly unbearable. I wanted it. God was smiling on me that day, though, and I was able to find my coyote. Thankfully, I was in the middle of nowhere. Sure, I knew I was in Mississippi, but not how I had gotten there. I didn't remember anything prior to opening my eyes.

Over the next twenty, sleepless years I never aged. Eventually, I found others like me – with the exception that they had scarlet eyes. I learned their ways, and they laughed at my picky eating habits. I let my visions lead me up until the day a vision appeared of _him._

So, here I was wandering around Philadelphia. I had long since found the diner that matched my vision. It was a cute little corner venue called Trixie's Diner and Pies, with red seats and chrome fixtures. A little sign in their window said they were known in two counties for their famous cherry pie. Briefly, I wondered if I liked pie in my former life. There was certainly nothing appetizing about it now. Who would want to eat lumpy red stuff in a dry brown crust? On the other hand…I was sure most humans didn't want to sink their teeth into a coyote's neck, either.

I sat at my counter seat, twirling a spoon through the liquid mud known as coffee, and pondered the future. My visions were still clear – _he _would be walking into this diner on a rainy stormy day. A smile shone on my face, and I heard one man gasp. It was so silly that all these strange men thought I was beautiful. I was shorter than most of their daughters. Not that it mattered – oh no, my destiny would be coming for me soon. Today? That would be lovely.

I really wasn't good at this whole patience thing. Like that red dress in the store window…I was almost tempted to just steal it. After all, I would need a pretty dress to wear for him.

I couldn't help but hope that he would like me. With the first vision, I already knew that I adored him. But, perhaps _he _would be frightened of _me_? After all, I was a freak of nature. A psychic vampire. A literal Cassandra. I fretted nervously, and kept glancing at the door, and at the street outside. It felt like I had waited my whole entire life for this moment.

I knew that if he changed his mind that it wouldn't come to pass. Or I would have to find a different way to meet him. I really hoped it would be soon, because the vision kept flickering. Patience was not my virtue, but I would wait forever and a day if it meant meeting him. He needed me just as much as I needed him.

The door jangled, and I couldn't stop myself from eagerly looking up, nearly bouncing in my seat with excitement. I growled in my throat, too low for anyone else to hear, when I realized that it was just a family coming in to eat lunch.

My ditzy blonde waitress sat them in a booth far away from the counter, and to pass the time I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"We just came down this weekend from New Jersey," the man said, smiling fondly at his young wife who cradled an infant in her arms. There was a small person commonly referred to as a toddler, sitting next to the man. What a charming, happy family.

"Ain't that dahlin'," the waitress drawled, as she poured glasses of water. "What's it gonna be sugahs?" They ordered their food and she left.

Over the years, though, I had discovered that the more you thought of them as actual people the easier it was not to try to kill them. Even now, surrounded by people, I wasn't feeling any strong pains of thirst. It could be that I was just too excited. Without a doubt, I knew that this mystery man was looking for me. He didn't know it and obviously had no clue who I was, but he was looking for me.

_CRACK._

"Hallelujah!" I silently crowed, as the impending storm arrived. The sky had darkened to a steely grey, and the wind was gusting. With another boom of thunder, the rain came pouring down in sheets.

I eagerly moved to the edge of my high stool, and trained my eyes on the door. The view through the glass matched the vision perfectly. I was longing for the moment when I would finally belong.

_Jingle-jangle._

With a simple sound, time stopped for a moment. He stepped through the door into the half-empty diner and blinked against the light. He was beautiful.

The man shook the water out of his hair, and met my gaze. My bright smile faltered only for a moment as I took in the dark eyes, with a tint of red to them. Quickly, I hopped down from the stool and walked towards him so that I was standing right in front of him.

I got that weird sense of déjà vu that happened when my visions came to pass. I was so happy; so complete. My topaz eyes registered his shock and slight fear, and my smile widened.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said.


	3. Trust

I paused in my storytelling and looked at the peaceful face of my niece. Nessie had her eyes closed, and was smiling sweetly. She was the picture of innocence while asleep. I bent to drop a kiss on her forehead.

"Auntie, then what happened?" She murmured sleepily. Nessie opened one chocolate brown eye and gazed at me expectantly.

"I thought you were asleep," I accused, ruffling her bronze curls. She giggled, and stuck out her tongue licking my wrist. I made the expected face, and she sat up against her pillows with her legs crossed Indian-style.

"Nope," she grinned. Her fingers grazed my face, and my head was flooded with the image of me talking.

"Ok, Princess, but I'm so not in trouble when you're cranky tomorrow," I grumbled.

"Whee!" She crowed, and threw her arms around my neck. Such a simple thing as telling her a story was filling her with joy. Huh.

Had I really once thought kids were useless? Man, talk about an ego boost. There was nothing like seeing pure, un-adulterated idolization in a kids eyes to make you feel like you were on top of the world.

Closing my eyes, I continued where I had left off…

* * *

Time in the diner had stopped. I had never really understood what that expression had meant until I walked up to him.

Guiltily, he ducked his head. "I'm sorry, ma'am." As if he had known I was waiting, and deliberately procrastinated on the way to see me.

His voice was like liquid honey. All soft, drawling cadences. My eyes hungrily drank in everything about him, almost as if I were to blink he'd be gone. He was tall to the point that I had to tilt my head back to look at him. He was lean, too. I could see the powerful muscles that rippled under his skin and I felt a small tingle rush through my body. I wanted to run my hands through his honey blonde hair and feel it's softness. I was sure that there was no silk softer than it.

It was obvious by his dark eyes that he hadn't eaten in awhile. I could tell that he was uncomfortable being in the diner, surrounded by humans. For him, a food source. It would take time, but from my visions I knew his eyes would one day be golden like mine.

Finally, he lifted his head and met my eyes. I could see the awe and surprise in his facial expressions, and I smiled at him. Tentatively, he smiled back. A small part of me hoped that he liked what he saw when he took in my small frame. It was easy to know that one day he would love me without hesitance, but...still, I fretted. So many little things could go wrong, and he might not realize that we were meant to be.

He was so handsome my teeth ached. It took some tremendous will power on my behalf not to reach out and touch his lips. They looked so smooth and soft. I could see that his skin was covered in scars, which surprised me because I had never seen our kind wounded. I was prepared for them, but they were still very shocking. The scars were teeth marks, and I wondered how he had gotten them. Once I acknowledged their presence, they faded into the background. I could easily see past them to his utter perfection. But it made me angry that someone had marred him.

Wordlessly, I held out my hand.

Wordlessly, he took it.

I led him to the steps of a stone church I had seen in my vision. There was enough of an overhang that we wouldn't appear to be sitting in the rain. We would look just like any other couple waiting for the storm to pass. I was so giddy – I wanted to dance. Instead, I contented myself with skipping slightly.

I looked shyly up at him, and he was staring straight ahead, a slightly dazed expression on his face. It wasn't the first time I had seen that expression on someone's face. He also appeared as if he was a drowning man being rescued; eagerly taking in big gulps of air.

"Will you trust me, Jasper?" I cocked my head at him, and he blinked staring down at me. "I mean, I can see that you will…but I'd still like the confirmation."

"How…" He shook his head, as if to clear it of spider webs. "How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, Jasper Whitlock." Ok, now I was showing off slightly. "Will you trust me?" I repeated my original question, putting emphasis on the word 'trust.'

I knew that trust wasn't something this vampire was used to. It was evident by his marred skin. But he had nothing to fear from me. Surely, he could sense that? For me to harm him was completely ludicrous. It would be like trying to saw off my own arm. I was feeling slightly anxious, but that feeling dissipated as soon as he squared his shoulders.

"Yes," he answered, nodding his head. "I don't understand it, but I trust you, ma'am."

Laughter spilled from me, and I threw my arms around his neck. Jasper stiffened, but didn't pull away. I could have told him that he would only be wary of me for the next twenty minutes, but figured I didn't want to frighten him too badly. Reluctantly, I released my stranglehold on him and jumped up clapping my hands in glee.

"My name is Alice, Jasper. And, like I've said, you've kept me waiting for quite some time! They're already on the move." I winked at him, and patted his shoulder.

Now he cocked his head at me. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I mean, Alice. But, I'm afraid you've lost me."

"Well, there's no easy way to say this," I fretted slightly. "But, I can see the future. It's not set in stone," I hurried to assure him. "But, I can see it none the less."

I knew he wouldn't bolt, but I could still see the calculated look in his eyes. "If you leave now, I will still find you, Jasper. Our futures are entwined." I bit my lip slightly.

Jasper's eyes widened. Obviously, he wasn't expecting me to know his next move. I saw that he was going to sit still and listen to me, so I hurried to explain before he could change his mind.

"I'm tired of wandering, Jasper. A family is waiting for us, out there," I jerked my thumb to a direction to the east. All I could see in my visions were trees, lots of them. "They're like me, all of them. I've never seen such a family. The leader of the family…he's so kind. He won't turn us away."

Jasper stiffened upon hearing that there was a leader. He was obviously wary of groups of vampires. "What do you mean by 'family?'"

"I mean the traditional sense of the word. People who want to know how your day went, want to know why you're feeling sad, who feel love for you no matter what your mistakes are," I spoke as if I knew what a family was. But, I had no memories of a family. I had woken up alone. My years wandering had shown me that this was irregular. There were rules that must be imparted on all newborns. I had no one but myself to show me the correct way."

"That doesn't exist for our kind," he muttered. But, I shook my head. It did exist, just not in the traditional sense of the word.

"It's rare, but it's out there. The leader, his name is Carlisle, he's a doctor. For humans!" The rest of the family was blurry, but I knew as we got closer it would become clearer. "Jasper, it doesn't have to be like this forever. We could belong. We could have a mother and father, siblings…each other."

His head dropped, and I was afraid I had said the wrong thing. I quickly focused on the future and was relieved to see that it hadn't changed. "Belonging?" he breathed the word like a prayer. "I haven't felt a sense of belonging in so long. You don't know what it's like feeling the fear and horror of your prey. I've looked at the dead corpse of my last meal, and felt sick. I can't believe after all this time, there's hope…"

"Jasper, as long as we are together there's more than hope," I placed my hand on his face, and turned his face towards mine. Gently, I traced one of the scars that marred his brow, and looked deep into his eyes.

He met my gaze and held it. Slowly, I could see a sense of understanding settle deep within him. He was like a skittish colt – I knew I couldn't move too fast. But, golly, I wanted to kiss the boy silly. If my visions were anything to go by, that would be safe to do in about a week. Really, what was seven days? 168 hours? That was only 10,080 minutes. Piece of cake.

"So," I smiled brightly at him. "How do you feel about venison?"

"Excuse me?" Jasper shook his head, bewildered by the change in subject. That was OK, I knew I could be a bit overwhelming. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression that crossed his face as the words were absorbed. It was a cross between disgust and acceptance. The disgust was more evident though.

I don't think I was delusional, but the look abruptly changed and he looked fondly at me. I dropped down to sit on the stairs next to him and bumped his shoulder with my own. I knew he wouldn't find abstaining from human blood easy. But, I vowed to support him no matter what. Jasper was looking at me like I was his own personal savior. I had some big shoes to fill. I would do my best, but I knew it would be only when we found the Cullens that Jasper would truly embrace his new way of life.

I couldn't help myself from leaning closer to him, and dropping a small peck of a kiss on his cheek. "The rain's letting up…shall we? We have a long way to go, and a lot of ground to cover. Oh! And we're probably going to need to buy some new clothes..."

Once more I held out my hand, and he took it. As we walked down the street about to leave Philadelphia behind us, I even got him to skip a little.

"Ma'am -"

"Alice," I interupted, stomping my foot a little. Well, I had never claimed to be a southern belle.

"Yes, Alice," he smiled down at me, and squeezed my fingers a bit. "Do you mind reigning in your emotions just a bit?"

Now, it was my turn to be confused. "I'm sorry?"

Jasper laughed for the first time, and the sound was rusty. As if he wasn't used to laughter. "Ah, so your visions don't tell you everything."

"Well, I never claimed to be omniscient!" I huffed slightly.

"No, this is true," Jasper acknowledged, reaching down to lightly pat my head. "I can feel emotions. That's why drinking human blood has become so difficult for me lately. You have no idea what it's like to absorb the feelings of someone else."

Suddenly, I felt a calming force roll over me and my eyes widened. My feet stopped their skipping, and I paused looking at him with new eyes. "You can make me feel how you want me to feel?"

"Yes," he murmured. And suddenly, an affectionate feeling enveloped me. Not quite love, but definite affection. A huge smile split my face, and we continued walking down the street.


	4. Warmth

**I thought I would explain the title of this story. Has anyone guessed? I love playing with words - and since its both a tale of longing and belonging, I figured I would interchange the titles. A cookie to anyone who figured it out =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

"Here's a life lesson for you, Nessie – You never know what you've been missing out on until you finally find it." I gazed lovingly at my niece. All pretenses of going to sleep had flown out the window. She was propped up against the pillows, hugging a rather large brown wolf stuffed animal that was obviously a gift from Jacob.

"Huh." Renesmee nodded with wisdom in her brown eyes. She rubbed a hand against sleepy eyes, and pushed her red curls over her shoulder. "But, Auntie Alice, how do you know you're missing out on something?"

Renesmee didn't realize how easy her future would be. She had Jacob - as much as Edward and Bella were loathe to admit it. She had a loving family who hardly ever let her out of their sight. She was subconsciously scratching the wolf's ears. I rolled my eyes. If Jacob were here to see he'd be crowing and his head would get even bigger than it usually was. Stupid mutt. Edward should neuter him before it's too late.

Spontaneously, I reached over and hugged her small body to mine. Her warmth felt good against my cold skin, and I breathed in her clean, child-like scent. Currently, she just smelled like Nessie – there was no left over Eau de Wet Dog.

"Love you, kiddo."

Small hands patted my cheek, and Renesmee showed me how much she loved me too. "Auntie, Uncle Jazz is loved very much too."

"Yes, he is!" I beamed.

"Did Uncle Jazz love you from the beginning? All the stories that begin with 'Once Upon a Time' say its love at first sight," Nessie cocked her head, bronze ringlets shimmering in the moonlight.

This was coming from the text book rule on love at first sight.

"Geez. You must be more tired than I thought…I don't remember starting this story with 'Once Upon a Time.' Guess, I'll have to stop until tomorrow morning…"

"No! No! I'll be good…" Nessie pursed her lips and mimed throwing a key over her shoulder. I wasn't going to rain on her parade and tell her that she forgot to do the locking motion. She touched my arm and I was shown a picture of Nessie being an innocent little angel.

"Oh, fine. I'll continue," I teased. "No, your Uncle Jasper didn't know he loved me right away. He was battling all sorts of emotions, but love was not up one of the first emotions he was dealing with." I suddenly laughed, remembering. "No, I would say that once Uncle Jasper realized he trusted me and he would follow me on our quest, he primarily dealt with that wonderful emotion known as 'annoyance.'"

I flopped back on the pillows next to Renesmee, and stared up at the ceiling. "Now, where did I leave off…"

"Skipping! Tra la la laaa" Renesmee sang.

"Shh!"

"Oops!"

* * *

"Hand-in hand we walked, silence surrounding us. Neither one of us quite sure of what to say…"

Jasper was staring straight ahead as he walked, and I didn't need to check my visions to see that he was debating on whether or not to grab a bite to eat before or after we left Philadelphia. I could also tell that he was trying to be on his best behavior, and ignore the scent of wet humans.

I hummed cheerfully to myself.

"You do know you're off key right?"

Ah, so he had caught that. "I guess I was never musically gifted in my human life," I laughed, and continued my humming.

We were coming up to the shop with my little red dress, and I sighed wistfully. Theft was a necessary evil. "Do you mind if we stop here?" I saw him eye the store sign that said they would be back after lunch.

"Really?"

"Well, it's an adorable dress…and I don't have much clothes with me. And, we're going to be going into a lot of cities while we search for the Cullens." Clearly, it made sense to me. Humans never wore the same clothes day in and day out. It only made sense that we get more clothes.

Jasper laughed, and I found myself grinning in response. He shook his head, "I don't think I've met anyone quite like you in all of my years."

"I'm one of a kind, that's for sure!" I agreed, and skipped up to the door. My senses let me know that there was no one nearby. This would be a piece of cake.

I placed my small hand on the doorknob and twisted the knob. To the naked human eye, it would look like I was just opening the door normally. However, the simple motion effectively broke the lock on the door. I slipped inside, and gazed lovingly at the red dress.

"What luck," I squealed.

Jasper raised a single eyebrow. "Lucky?" He looked uncomfortable, and I realized suddenly that the small boutique smelled strongly of human. Again, I noted how dark his eyes were.

"They have my size," I nodded. I thrust the garment at him. "Feel how silky it is. I've missed silk. The depression seriously depleted the amount of silk I was able to wear." I rubbed my face eagerly against the silk of the dress. I sighed happily. Soon, I would be able to have a whole closet of clothes. Not just a few articles that I could carry with me.

I grabbed a few more articles of clothing, including a smart pair of shoes. "Do you need anything?" I eyed his wrinkled blue jeans and dusty plaid shirt. It was inconspicuous, for sure. It also did nothing for him. My fingers tingled at the idea of getting him new clothes.

"No," he shook his head. "I have a few articles of clothing back with a few friends. Do you mind if we stop there first?" My hopes plummetted. I was sure his other clothes were just as wrinkled and plain. Patience, I told myself.

"Oh, Peter and Charlotte, right?" I nodded with understanding.

"How?" Jasper shook his head, and I could feel his confusion. For a second, it overpowered his hunger.

"Psychic," I said as I tapped my forehead.

We left the shop quickly, and as I closed the door I nodded in satisfaction. From the outside they wouldn't even be able to tell that the store had been broken into. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice the red dress missing from the store window right away.

I hugged my bag of pilfered clothes to my chest, and sighed with contentment. It had been so long since I had something new to wear. I glanced shyly up at Jasper wondering if he thought I was completely insane yet. For some reason, the idea of him thinking I was without my wits was saddening. However, I could tell I was the last thing on his mind. Jasper was practically scowling as he bit his bottom lip, and curled his hands into fists.

"You might as well just say it," I said.

"What?" Again, I felt his confusion. I also felt slight annoyance. I laughed at that. I sometimes got carried away with my cryptic messages.

But who wouldn't be cryptic, if they could?

"You're trying to figure out if I will be offended if you decide to eat before we get moving." I said it matter of factly.

"You could see that?" Jasper cocked his head to the side, and a bit of awe was reflected in his fathomless eyes.

I reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry, I don't mean to intrude on your thoughts…but I can see the future change as your decisions keep changing. If you need to eat, then eat. I know it's going to be hard for you."

"You have no idea," he muttered. Jasper squared his shoulders, and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Before I commit to your way of life, I am going to need my strength. Will you wait here for me?" His voice was heavy with anticipation. Not for his upcoming meal, but almost as if he was afraid I would leave him. Like I could!

Smiling, I tweaked his nose. "I will be waiting here. Have a good lunch!"

His shoulders were hunched again as he walked back the way we came from. My face went blank as I watched his future. He was debating to turn around and apologize for being weak. He was thinking about an old homeless man we had passed. He was thinking of running far away from the small strange woman with golden eyes. My heart clenched and I tore my eyes from my visions. I didn't want to see a future where he left me.

It felt like forever before he came back. I had sung the Star Spangled Banner ninety times, and recited half of the Old Testament before I caught his scent. The air was charged with all of the emotions he was battling. I was surprised to see the primary emotion was annoyance. Again. Although, I wasn't quite sure what he was annoyed about.

The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were a dark ruby again, but there was a tinge of orange in them.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" I asked, smelling for the tell tale smell of human blood.

"No," Jasper muttered. He came next to me, and leaned his head against my hair. "Dog tastes just like a wet dog smells."

My eyes widened, and I sniffed harder. Sure enough, the only scent I could smell was dog blood. "What happened to the homeless man?"

"I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't. He was already at the bottom of the barrel, I would just be insult to injury. Instead, I found a mangy dog. How many dogs must I drink from before I even feel like I'm no longer thirsty?"

"Um," I bit my lip hard so I wouldn't laugh. He looked like a petulant little boy who was told Santa Clause wouldn't come if he didn't stop pulling Susie's hair. I couldn't help the smug smile that was tugging at my lips. I was proud of him. He had made that decision on his own.

"Can you calm down the feelings of satisfaction?" He muttered bitterly.

"Oops, I'm sorry." I wasn't. Not really. "Let's go find some deer. The bigger the animal, the better off you will be."

Once more, silence was predominant. As much as it killed me not to babble at a happy speed, I knew he wouldn't appreciate it. I tried not to let his melancholy get me down. It was difficult. I wondered what it would feel like to truly have Jasper manipulate my emotions. I settled for humming a waltz, and peeked at him out of the corner of my eyes.

We eventually found a small group of deer. I held onto Jasper's arm and sniffed delicately. It wouldn't do for there to be a hunter in the plain with us. Counterproductive. Satisfied that we were the only people in the area, I nodded letting him know it was safe.

I was satisfied after a single deer, but I watched as Jasper hunted. A vampire was used to having their prey come to them. When you didn't eat humans, it involved a little bit more skill. I watched as Jasper stalked one deer quietly, and pounced. He drank greedily, and again I felt his disgust. He ate three more deer and finally joined me.

"How long does it take to get used to the taste?" He groaned, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth. He smiled sheepishly at me, "Sorry, Alice. I don't mean to seem like I don't have manners."

I just smiled. I was afraid that if I was to say anything at the moment I would embarrass myself. I loved him. Well, I was going to love him. And he was going to love me. He stood, stretching, and held his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and sprung to my feet.

"Lead on, Jazz!"

A pained expression crossed his face. He shook his head, and I frowned. Maybe it was a little soon for pet names.

Jasper told me that he had left Peter and Charlotte in Odessa. I was itching to run, but Jasper assured me he was in no hurry so we walked for the majority of the trip south. I couldn't help the questions I asked him, and when I asked him about the scars he gritted his teeth. After a long moment, he began to tell me about his part in the Southern Wars and a vampire named Maria.

"How awful," I muttered, gripping his hand tight. Since helping me stand he hadn't released my hand. I had heard of the wars in the south – what vampire hadn't? However, I had never known anyone who had been a part of it. I looked at Jasper with a new appreciation. He wasn't just a southern gentleman, but a warrior as well.

"Will you tell me about yourself?" Jasper pleaded after I asked him another question about the war.

Sighing, I kicked a rock in the road. It skipped across the road, and hit a tree. The tree thudded softly to the ground. "There really isn't much to tell," I murmured sadly.

"I wouldn't peg you for being humble," Jasper smiled, ruffling my hair.

"I'm not being humble. I really don't have much to tell you. One day I woke up outside, wearing a tattered night dress." I paused and looked hard at the ground. "I was alone."

"Who...who changed you?"

"I don't know. There was no one around me. I had no memories prior to opening my eyes, and if I thought too hard all I could come up with was darkness." I shrugged. I had acclimated myself to the fact that I was someone's mistake. Probably a half-eaten meal.

A strange look crossed Jasper's face and he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. I felt his sadness and confusion. I smiled cheerfully at him. "Seriously, it's fine. I turned out all right."

"If you say so," he chuckled slightly. I was aware that he had pulled me a little bit closer to him as we walked.

The closer we got to his destination, the faster we went. It was wonderful running with him. He was fast, but my smaller stature made me faster. I reached a tree and tagged it. Turning, I smiled at him.

"Alice, we're almost there. My friends aren't affected by humans like I am. Will that be a problem?"

Jasper looked so sweet. "It will be OK, Jasper. I know we will all grow to be good friends soon." He didn't need to know that it wasn't me he had to worry about.

I could see a campfire glowing in the distance. It was towards this warmth that we now walked.


	5. Bargaining Chip

**First, I want to give a huuuge thank you to my awesome beta, Mottmom. With her help, this story is going to very, very good. **

**Second, I (sadly, very sadly) do not own anything Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the genius responsible for the series.**

* * *

We were fast approaching the gentle warmth of the camp site, and while the site was too far for a human's eyes to see it, I knew we would be fast upon them. I placed my hand on Jasper's arm, and stopped walking. He smiled down at me, his eyes showing his confusion.

A thought had been nagging me, and I hurried to ask it. "I thought you said you had gone your own way from Peter and Charlotte…?"

Jasper smiled mirthlessly. "That's right. I told you how depressed I was due to feeling the emotions of my prey. Peter, more so than Charlotte, understood to some extent what I was going through. After all, he was the one who noticed how much worse it was after hunting. Even though they could understand what I was going through – to an extent – it was different for them. As long as they were safe from the War, they could hunt in peace. Peace!" He choked out a bark of laughter. "I had to leave them. Five years I wandered, trying not to kill often. I failed miserably.

"Of course," and here he smiled fondly down at me. "It never occurred to me to try to eat animals. Then quite by random a couple of days ago, I caught their smell again. They hadn't changed at all. Well, they were a bit more relaxed." Jasper sighed, and squeezed my hand.

I nodded. I tried to keep my feelings of relief minimal, but I was never very skilled at holding in my emotions. Ignoring Jasper's quizzical look, I smiled to myself. I knew that there was nothing tying Jasper to this area, as my visions showed that he would, in fact, come with me. But, still. I had been alone for so long…I was nervous.

"They've caught our scent by now," Jasper murmured. He tugged my hand and we ran the remaining distance to the site.

Sitting around the camp fire were two pale blonde vampires. So similar was their appearance, a human could easily mistake them for brother and sister. Two sets of burgundy eyes watched me warily before looking to Jasper for explanations.

"Peter, Charlotte. This little lady, here, is Alice," Jasper smiled down at me. "Alice, may I introduce my friends Peter and Charlotte?"

Peter put down the guitar he'd been playing and studied me. Charlotte tucked a pale piece of hair behind her ear and glanced with surprise at Jasper. Obviously, she too had heard the affection in his tone. The three blonde vampires were dressed very similarly. Both Jasper and Peter wore dusty jeans and plaid shirts that had seen better days. Charlotte was wearing a plaid shirt several sizes too big for her and a pair of brown corduroy pants.

"Hello Alice," Peter drawled in a thick Texas accent.

He would be the easiest to win over. "Hi!" I chirped. "Please don't stop playing your guitar on my behalf. I can sing along if you'd like?"

Jasper barked another laugh, and Charlotte's eyes narrowed at me.

"Don't take her up on it, Peter. The poor girl can hardly carry a tune." Jasper sat down on a log they were using as a bench. I stuck my tongue out at him. He only knew that I couldn't hum a tune. My singing voice was actually quite lovely, thank you very much.

"Are you passing through the area, too?" Charlotte spoke for the first time. The men wouldn't notice, but I picked up on the harder edge to her voice brought on by suspicion. "We hope we're not trespassing on your hunting grounds."

"Oh, no! I was actually waiting for Jasper in Philadelphia."

"Waiting?" Peter and Charlotte spoke in unison. The former's voice was slightly amused, but Charlotte's tone was again wary. I saw the two of them share a glance. I knew that initially they would be cautious of me.

I raised one shoulder in a shrug. I wasn't ready to share my secrets with them yet.

"It was the strangest thing," Jasper continued. "I walk into a diner – and out of all of the diners in Philadelphia this little sprite was there. With her eyes glued to the door. Although, it's not so strange when –"

"I was just lucky," I laughed, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry, but your…eyes?" Peter had his head tilted towards me as his fingers moved effortlessly over the chords of the guitar.

Charlotte's eyes narrowed as she waited for my response. Jasper had explained the history of Peter and Charlotte. I knew that Charlotte had been an expendable newborn during the Wars and that Peter had saved her life rather than take it. I also assumed that because of this history, Charlotte was suspicious of anything that could disrupt their existence. And certainly, I was doing that.

"Well, I've never hunted a human before – I believe it has something to do with my hunting animals. But, I've never seen another vampire with eyes my color so I haven't been able to test that theory." My toes were tapping to the beat of Peter's song.

Peter nodded. "I've heard of something like that. Charlotte and I have come across other traveling vampires who speak of a coven in Alaska that are similar." His eyes no longer held hostility, and I relaxed.

Suddenly, his words sank in and I sat straight up. Jasper was looking at me curiously and he tentatively laid one of his large hands on top of mine. My body was thrumming with excitement. "Wait! You've heard of such a coven?"

"What's it to you?" Charlotte leaned back, and her words were clipped.

"Relax, Char. She means no harm," Jasper soothed, and I was amazed at his gift once more.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," I added. Charlotte's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You see, Jasper and I need to find this family. Because, they are our family too."

"What?" Peter and Charlotte said at the same time.

"Alice, tell them the truth." Jasper placed his arm around my shoulder and hugged me close to his body. I relaxed for a moment, smelling his woodsy scent.

"Well, I can see the future. I get visions. And that's how I knew where to wait for Jasper. And how I know of a family of vampires with eyes like mine," I spoke softly. I didn't need Jasper's talent to feel Peter's shock and Charlotte's fear. "But, I promise you…my 'gift' won't bring any harm to you or to Jasper."

Finally, I could see Charlotte start to relax. "You can really see the future?"

"Yes," I told her. "Although, it's truly not set in stone. The littlest, most mundane things can impact it."

"And…and, you see that we're safe?" She gestured towards herself and Peter.

"Yes."

For the first time, Charlotte smiled and I was stunned by her loveliness. "Welcome to our camp, Alice. I'm sorry for my rude behavior."

It was a start. She wasn't frightened of me anymore, but she wasn't calling me her friend either. I could have sworn by now she would have been feeling friendly. My lips parted as I scanned the future, and I sighed reluctantly. I would have to get another dress.

"Charlotte," I held out the garment bag from the store I had looted earlier. "I think this dress will look prettier on you then it would me. Plus, ratty cords do nothing for your figure."

* * *

"Auntie," Nessie's sleepy voice interrupted my story. I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue. Rather than talk, her hands found mine, and I chuckled.

"Why did I give her my dress?"

A deeper chuckle came from the doorway, and I whipped around startled. My husband was leaning against the door frame. Obviously, he was still as beautiful today as he was the day I met him. "I didn't see you coming," I accused him.

"Sorry, I was out hunting and I saw the light," his honey voice murmured. "Nessie, what are you still doing awake?"

"Bed time story," she said matter of factly. "How you and Auntie Alice met."

Jasper laughed again, and came to join us on the bed. Nessie scooted over to be closer to him, and laid with her head in his lap.

"And you want to know why Auntie Alice gave Charlotte her very pretty red dress, I assume?"

"Mmm hmm!"

I shook my head. "Who's telling this story? Geeze."

"Well, I'm curious too. Your aunt's mind works in mysterious ways, little lady. She never told me why she gave Charlotte the dress either."

Groaning, I stood up and moved to the rocking chair in the room. I was outnumbered. All I needed was for Jacob to make an appearance. I quickly checked to make sure Bella and Edward weren't changing their plans and sighed in relief.

"Peace offering," I muttered.

Jasper's eyes widened, and a smirk played on his lips. "Now it makes sense. Even today you barter clothes like the Indians bartered wampum."

"Native Americans, Uncle Jasper," Nessie corrected. I couldn't help but giggle. Jacob had trained her well.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Jasper nodded. "Charlotte's face was priceless though."

"Hey! This is my story," I pouted.

"Uncle Jasper, Auntie Alice is being slow…she hasn't even said anything about kissing. You tell!" she demanded.

I stuck my tongue out at him. I'd show him. He interrupts my story, and just you watch…his jeans will be conveniently MIA tomorrow. "Yes, dearest love of my life, why don't you continue."

Jasper had a big grin on his face, and he lowered himself on the bed, so that Nessie's head was resting on his stomach. "Like I said, Charlotte's face was priceless."

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

I couldn't believe that Peter knew of a group of vampires with eyes like Alice's. He had never said anything before. Although, to be fair, it wasn't something that would have interested me a day ago. I opened my mouth to ask Peter to tell me more about them, but I closed it with a snap as I felt a strong waive of desire mixed with confusion. Automatically, I looked towards Alice. I had been getting odd feelings of longing and love from her all day. However, when I saw the little elf holding out her purloined red dress to Charlotte, I realized the emotions were from Charlotte not Alice.

Peter and I both chuckled at the look on Charlotte's face. Out of the two of them, Charlotte was the least trusting. Charlotte was supposed to have been killed by Peter – her time was up, and she was no longer 'useful'. Peter was to have been her executioner. However, Maria hadn't planned on Peter falling in love with the slight female vampire. He'd fought what he had been told, and escaped with Charlotte. But, the whole situation left Charlotte completely wary of strangers, especially women. Alice looked nothing like Maria, but I could see why Charlotte was distrustful. Hell, I'm still not sure why I trusted Alice with my whole entire being.

"I – I don't, um, why are you giving me this dress?" Charlotte had backed away from the garment as if it was a snake about to bite her. Her red eyes were narrowed, but I could tell she really wanted to touch the red silk fabric.

Peter was looking fondly at Alice. He and I both realized it had been a very long time since Charlotte had the opportunity to be feminine. I shook my head in disbelief. Alice had probably found the only way to get Charlotte to open up to her. Even now I could tell that Charlotte's hostility was melting away. Her fingers inched towards the dress in Alice's outstretched hands and she pulled them back.

"Please take it," Alice implored. "I see you and Peter walking along the Mall in D.C. and you're wearing it, so please just take it. You will look lovely in it. I don't even see myself ever wearing it, so I can't keep it. Please, please, please."

Charlotte shook her blonde head and looked imploringly towards Peter. "You always did look pretty in red, Lottie." I could feel his desire, and knew that Peter longed to see his mate dressed up and happy.

Slowly, Charlotte held her hand out. With a squeal of triumph, Alice deposited the dress in Charlotte's hands. Charlotte stared numbly at the dress, and Alice promptly threw her arms around the other woman's neck and hugged tight.

"Resistance is futile, Charlotte. I have a feeling that the little one there expects to get her way," I chuckled. Part of me wondered what it would be like to hug Alice close. Her scent lingered in my nose, and I inhaled deeply. She smelled like juniper and vanilla.

I never knew how much I liked juniper.

We spent the next three days at the camp. Alice looked at me expectantly each time Charlotte and Peter went to town for a "quick bite to eat" as they put it. My throat burned, but my body burned more at the thought of disappointing Alice. She was convinced that I could join her life style. I wondered, briefly, if the two of them were going to take her advice and invest some money in stock for a few businesses.

"Do you think the vampires in Alaska are the ones in my visions?" Alice asked me. She was sitting close to me, and I was holding her hand. I was having the devil of the time understanding it, but when she was close to me I had to touch her.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I asked Peter about them a little bit, and he said from what he understood there was only one male in the group."

"Carlisle?"

"I don't know, maybe." I leaned a bit closer to her, and breathed in her smell. The burning in my throat lessened a bit, and I breathed in deeper. Her small chuckle made me open my eyes. "What?" I asked a bit defensively.

She just smiled and shook her head. Not for the first time I wondered what it was like to be Alice. It must be something to know the future, and never know a surprise. I also wondered what had happened to her that led to her becoming a vampire.

It was strange; she had no memories prior to opening her eyes. The few times I probed, the despair she felt made me feel sick to my stomach. I had quickly stopped my questions, and pulled her close.

"I don't think the Alaskan vampires are the ones we're looking for," she said, and I pulled myself from my thoughts. "But I have a feeling they can point us in the right direction." She ran her fingers through her spiky hair. I watched her motions, and felt a swift urge to kiss her.

Alice met my gaze, and lowered her left eye into a wink. I cleared my throat, and picked up Peter's guitar instead. I was used to events happening quickly and without much warning. But, I was at a loss as to what this small woman was doing to me.

_To be fair, she's not doing anything_, I thought as my fingers plucked at the guitar strings. I soon started playing an old confederate song, and my thoughts were shaken as a lilting, pure voice added words. I looked at Alice, my jaw slightly open. She just shrugged.

"You've been holding out on me," I accused gently. There was no mistaking the emotion that enveloped Alice in an almost visible cloud – glee. The sprite was pleased with herself and loved the music.

I almost wished she would tell me the future she saw. I knew she was hiding something from me. But every time I probed, she would say that all would eventually make sense.

"I'm not holding out on anything," she disagreed. "You just assumed I had little to no musical talent." She was infuriating.

"Now, do you think Peter and Charlotte will want to accompany us?"

I didn't think so, and I told Alice as much. When I had met up with my old friends, they mentioned they were on their way to Nova Scotia.

Alice's eyes tended to get a far-away look when she was scanning the future. I wondered why my telling her of their plans would cause her to seek the future for answers.

Suddenly, she smiled. I was blown away. "Peter is going to take Charlotte to a ballet, and ask her if she wants to settle and buy a house. He's apparently been saving money."

"How human of him," I scoffed. Alice just got a mysterious look in her eyes.

"We'll see," she murmured, sounding smug.

This was driving me crazy. My own emotions were going on a roller coaster ride and it was mostly Alice's fault. Her own emotions were absorbing me, and her very essence was making me feel like I was losing my mind. My body burned, but not with hunger – I wanted to kiss her and see if that would stop the madness. Knowing my luck, it would only make it worse. I growled low in my throat, and couldn't help but notice the expectant look in Alice's eyes. I was curious as to what she was waiting for. Briefly, she pouted and I raised an eyebrow.

"See something good?"

"No," she grumbled. "You changed your mind."

"What?" I remembered what I was thinking and took in her disappointed expression. Oh. She wanted me to kiss her?

Why fight it. She could see the outcome of all my decisions. However, I was a southern gentleman and she was a woman – I couldn't dishonor her like that.

"It's alright, Jasper," she said, placing her hand on my arm. "It will make sense to you soon enough. And I'm patient."

Somehow, I found that hard to believe. "Alice, what do you expect of me?"

"I –"Suddenly, she stopped. "Drat! The Cullens are moving again. I see train tracks, but no forests. And people, lots of people. I wonder why they are moving. Did something happen? I hope they stay put. We need to get to Alaska, and find out what we can about them before it's –"

I leaned in and kissed her. It was the only way I could think of to stop her panic.


	6. Jitter Bug

**Thank you to qjmom for being awesome, and thank you to the wonderful Mottmom for being my beta =) She just posted her first story The New Day. Check it out - it's very good!**

**I am still working out the kinks that is FF...so I apologise for lack of seperation between segments of previous chapters. I have gone back and fixed those. I am now 100% caught up with what I currently have written on Twilighted...I am in the process of working on chapter 7. I am blown away at how many alerts I have received since posting this today! Show your love and review 3 It lets me know I'm doing something good :) **

**In case you haven't noticed, this story is slightly influenced by The Princess Bride.**

**Obviously, I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would not be still paying off student loans. **

* * *

"Uncle Jasper," Nessie interrupted.

My husband shook the faraway look from his eyes, and focused on our niece. "Yes, pumpkin?"

"It's not nice to kiss someone as a way to make them stop talking."

I couldn't help the snort that I let out. Jasper looked completely put out, and his mouth opened and closed a few times. Finally, he cleared his throat and said solemnly, "I will never do it again."

My butt.

But, Nessie seemed appeased. The little monster would become an expert on relationships – she had her parents, us, Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme to observe.

"He totally got me by surprise, too," I grumbled. Jasper looked smug. "By my calculations it was at least another day or two before he would even attempt to kiss me…and I was supposed to be the instigator."

"Your aunt is adorable when she's flabbergasted," Jasper whispered in Renesmee's ear. The little girl was clearly exhausted, and she pouted for us to continue the story even if it was her fault that we stopped.

Jasper ran his hand through his thick blonde hair, and opened his mouth to continue. However, I quickly jumped in.

* * *

**_Alice POV_**

My panicked train of thought was quickly cut off as Jasper pressed his lips against mine. I was in love. I hadn't even seen this coming! Before I could even relish the feeling, he jumped away from me with quickness even surprising for our kind. The look on his face was priceless, and I couldn't help the big ol' grin spreading across my face.

"I am so sorry," he sputtered, ever the Southern Gentleman. "I meant you no disrespect." Jasper was letting off some serious guilt vibes mixed with other feelings best not named.

I decided to tease him. "You have stolen my honor, you fiend! I challenge you to a duel!" I tried to glare at him the best I could, but the corners of my eyes kept crinkling with my suppressed smile.

Jasper stopped his guilt trip and peered at me curiously. "You're not mad?"

"Not in the least," I chirped. I couldn't even remember what it was I was panicking about just a moment before. Perhaps I could…

Jasper backed up a bit more. I would have to wait for him to kiss me again, because clearly he could read my intentions. I let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Let's get moving, Sweet Lips," I called as I started walking west.

"Where are we going?" Jasper questioned as he quickly caught up with me. Geeze, one stride of his equaled four of my strides.

"A shopping center four towns over – we're getting some new clothes."

Peter and Charlotte were sad to see us go. I say us, but really they were sad that Jasper was leaving again. They had warmed up to me, it's true, but their loyalties were with Jasper. I smiled brightly, and hugged them both farewell.

"She'll love it," I whispered in Peter's ear. He looked confused for a moment, and then his eyes widened.

"Good bye, little seer," he whispered, laughing. "And I'm glad she will like the home…whichever one I pick out! How about some tips? Shingles? White picket fence?" He continued to chuckle as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And for that, you're on your own mister." We waved farewell, and started our journey.

Over the next few weeks, Jasper and I bonded. He was much more comfortable with me, and it was wonderful learning all of his ins and outs. He told me what it was like being a soldier during the Civil War. I was amazed to learn that his gift had been present while he was a human, although to a much lesser extent. Even though he was a Confederate soldier, he hated slavery. He compared the feelings of a slave and a trapped, injured wild animal and said the former was the one in more pain.

He asked me questions about my past, and I was sad that I couldn't answer them. He was hesitant to ask me because he sensed my frustration but I assured him I was fine. All I remembered was darkness and then waking up alone only knowing that my name was Alice. It had never really bothered me before, my not knowing, but I wished I could share some part of my human life with him. I wished I could tell him what my favorite color had been, whether or not I had liked chocolate, or if I was afraid of the dark. All I could share with him was my experiences since becoming a vampire. Some of what I told him caused him to laugh and shake his head. I liked making him laugh, and enjoyed that he seemed to be much more comfortable with it.

It was interesting having Jasper be so attuned to my feelings. He knew when I was tired of talking about one subject, and would quickly change the subject. We both liked Swing music, especially the early stuff. Jasper surprised me again outside of Chicago by taking me into a dance hall. We jitter bugged our hearts out until Jasper felt he had tempted fate long enough.

He hadn't kissed me again, to my ultimate chagrin. And every time I tried to check the future for any more kisses, it kept changing. At one point I burst out laughing, and he looked smug.

"I think I've finally figured out how to get around your power," he said.

"Yes? So, then you weren't planning on becoming the first vampire monk?"

"No…but, I thought really hard about actually becoming one and I got the desired effect I was looking for."

"You stinker," I stuck my tongue out at him. He just smiled at me.

"Do you see everything?"

I paused, and thought of how to answer. "No. Sometimes, the visions just come to me – I can't control them. That is what happened with you. Other times, I can make myself look for a certain event – that is how I can see that the Cullens are on the move. I can also make myself not see things, although sometimes I'm forced to see them." I held out my hands in a helpless gesture. "I'm certain that if I was to look only to the future, I would eventually go mad."

"I can tell when you're looking," he nodded. "Your eyes take on this far-away look."

Even though it would have been more convenient and less odd if we, um, borrowed an automobile, we chose to walk and run. I was trying to get Jasper used to hunting animals and if we were stuck in a car, only coming out at towns to fill up on fuel, than he would be much more likely to kill a human.

I knew how important it was to him to be able to meet my expectations, as he called them. So, for that reason, I did not look at his future when it came to meals. He had given up asking me if it was safe for him to enter a certain place.

We had gotten in the habit of wearing an outfit for a few days before needing new clothes. We only took what we could carry, and I can't say that I complained too much at the idea of shopping. I wondered, briefly, if my new sister and mother would like to shop with me.

As if he could read my mind, Jasper asked, "While we're still in Chicago, do you want to stop at that shopping plaza on the edge of the city?" He was perfectly happy wearing the same clothes and wasn't quite sure why the thought of grass stains and road dirt made my skin crawl.

"Mmm," I nodded. I wanted a new red dress. And maybe a pair of patent leather pumps to go with it. Oh, I could get my hair done!

"Alice," Jasper poked me. His eyes twinkled, and I was amazed at how light they had gotten. "I can tell you want to stay awhile, but we really should continue our way to Alaska. We're already a day or so behind."

"Excuse me, but who wanted to go dancing?" I laughed, cheerful at the idea of going to the shopping center.

"True, but I really wanted an excuse to dance with you," he said as he opened the door for me to a department store. I stepped inside and breathed in deep. Underneath the smell of human was the smell of commerce. I loved the smell of paper money. Also, I loved the smell of all the different types of fabric that were now at my disposal.

I turned to Jasper with a big smile, and blinked at his frightful scowl. His eyes were locked on two men watching us from a candy and cigarette stand. "Relax, Jazz."

"Right," he growled. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Meet me in an hour outside?"

The two men had walked away and Jasper visibly relaxed. Could it be he was jealous? The idea made me insanely happy, and I whistled as I walked towards the women's department.

We had just recently started splitting up when we went into areas where there were a lot of humans. I was pleased with how Jasper was holding up. It made him happy to know I trusted him, and he was always so excited at how he was becoming indifferent to the smell of human blood.

I was inside a dressing room trying on a polka dotted dress and nearly stumbled when the vision hit me. Jasper was buying a pair of black pants when the men from the kiosk entered the men's department. They obviously didn't know he was a vampire and could hear every word they were saying. I couldn't tell what it was, but whatever was coming out of their mouths brought a murderous rage to Jasper's face. Suddenly, the scene shifted and Jasper was outside behind a loading dock. One of the men was dead already. The other was crying and begging God to save him.

I gasped as the vision left me, and I threw myself out from behind the curtain. I was mindful of the humans in the store, and ran at a human speed. A very fast human's speed.

"Miss! Miss! You need to pay for that, you can't just leave without buy-"

I threw a wad of cash at her, and knew I had just purchased an additional dress or two. I followed Jasper's scent and pushed myself harder as I realized it was leading me outside. Once I hit the outside doors, I gave up the charade and ran as fast as I could.

When had it become night? Not that the difference mattered much to me, but it provided Jasper with better opportunities to hide what he was doing. I found the loading dock that matched my vision, and leapt into the alley. One of the men was dead, and the other was begging God to save him. There was blood smeared on Jasper's face, and I felt my throat burn as the smell scorched my senses.

"What have I done?" Jasper whispered. He was sitting with his back against a tire of a truck, and staring at the corpse at his feet. I could feel his hunger, feel his grief, and feel his self-pity.

"It's OK" I soothed. I knelt next to him.

"He's a monster, lady! Run!" The other man was babbling. I felt sorry for him. Humans that were truly afraid were a pathetic sight, and I didn't mean that with disrespect. He had a trail of snot, hanging from his nose, and he reeked of urine and sweat.

"He's not a monster," I scolded the fool. I wasn't stupid. I assumed the idiot had been talking about me in some nasty manner. It was the only thing that would get them killed. I sighed as I reached over and tapped his temple. He slid to the ground, and I hoped I had given him a concussion when he woke up.

"I'm not a saint, Alice," Jasper murmured as I helped him stand. We disposed of the other body, and I wiped away the blood from his face. I mentally awarded myself another dress for not putting my finger in my mouth and licking it.

"I never said you were," I soothed.

"This is hard for me," he argued. "I'm trying my best."

"I know you are," I agreed. "You are doing wonderful." His tone was rough, and I gently placed my hand on his arm. The direct contact caused all of his feelings to roll over me, and I realized that Jasper was truly upset with himself for feeling as if he had let me down.

His eyes were locked on the unconscious man at my feet. "I want him," he growled. "Yet, the thought of touching him makes me sick. It was bad enough feeling what the other one felt as I killed him…he would be just as a bad, if not worse cause he witnessed what I had done."

If I could have cried, I would have. I wanted so much to erase the pain from my loved one's life. Instead, I circled my arms around him and hugged tight.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He bent his head and lightly brushed my lips with his. "I don't know what I did right to have you walk into my life, but I thank all that is holy that you did. You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. I love you, and I will be here for you no matter what."

His eyes flew open. "What?"

Oops. Darn. Um. Darn! "I didn't mean to say that aloud." I wrung my hands in the folds of my new dress.

Jasper placed a finger under my chin, and lifted my face so that he could look into my eyes. "I'm glad you did. I've never had anyone tell me that before – not since I was turned." He kissed me again, and I sighed. "I love you, too, Alice."


	7. Northern Lights

**AN:**

**As always, thank you to my wonderful beta Mottmom (check out her story, The New Day). **

**So - I'm addicted to the movie, FYI. I've seen it three times, and am looking for a patch or gum to help me through my withdrawal. It's sad. Truly.**

**I hope you like the chapter! It has several fun pop-culture references in it -- cookies to those who find them :) **

**And a BIG Thank You to the large amount of people who have reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. **

**---**

_Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll!_

I jumped at the sound of my cell phone ringing. I panicked slightly, and debated not answering it. I knew it was Bella checking up on Nessie. However…if I didn't answer it, I could see Bella pulling Edward by the ear all the way back to Forks…Grr.

Jasper smirked knowingly, and Renesmee's eyes lit up. "Mama?" she mouthed as I pulled my phone out of my sweater's pocket.

"Yes, sister dearest - The house is still standing and Nessie is sleeping like an angel…in fact, I've been re-organizing your closet. It seems like you've snuck in some unapproved sweat pants from American Eagle…"

"Alice! Stay out of my closet! Edward," I could hear Bella pouting over the phone line. "I'm going to murder your sister!" Edward chuckled in response.

"Bella, give me the phone…"He coaxed her. "Hi Alice. What are you doing to my poor wife?"

"Nothing! Nothing…" I laughed. "Be a sweetie, and take her phone and step on it. Hard."

Nessie opened her mouth to say something, and in a flash I placed a finger over her lips, silently shushing her. If Bella was to hear her daughter talk, she would know her daughter was still awake…at 1:30 a.m. I groaned, and gave my red-headed niece the evil eye. It did not escape my notice that Jasper was rocking with silent laughter. That traitor.

"Alice," Edward laughed, and I knew I would get grilled when the two of them came home. Bella might not think I was corrupting her daughter, but Edward…oh, dear.

I flipped my phone shut, and flopped backwards on to the bed. Nessie raised one small, perfect eyebrow in a very Edwardian manner and whimpered, "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"You're not tired by any chance, are you kiddo?" Jasper tried. Ha,he would not be so easily forgiven.

"Nope!"

I groaned again. My Porsche was so gone. Probably half of my wardrobe would be burned. Bella would never let me baby-sit again. With my eyes closed, I waved part of the blanket in a white flag sort of way. "Jasper, tag. If you put her to sleep, I will give you a cookie."

Once my vile husband's laughter had stopped, he began where I had left off.

--

Jasper POV

Love. I was still waiting for the heavenly choir to start playing. Surely, there should be at least a few white doves flying down? Maybe a harp?

I grinned to myself as I stalked a moose in northern Idaho. Part of my mind was focused on the big cow, but the other half was thinking of Alice. This was happening more and more lately. She just smiled knowingly, and I reveled at how calm her emotions were now. For quite some time, her primary emotion was apprehension – she was waiting for something to happen. Apparently, she was simply waiting for me to realize I adored her.

This was different from any other form of love I thought I knew. I remembered those awkward human emotions when I would go to an officer's ball and saw the town beauty with her big blue eyes, and wavy hair. It had felt like love at the time – but I now knew it was infatuation. How could I possibly have loved that long dead human? I never even spoke to her. But at the time, it was enough to just look at her and imagine a different future.

Then, there was Maria. I loved her. I hated her. Part of me wished Maria, Nettie, and Lucy had just killed me back in 1863. But, I had intrigued Maria as a perfect addition to her army and I was eager to please her, until things began to change.

"Jasper," Maria purred.

"Yes, Maria?"

Irritation was rolling off of her, and I found myself clinging to the wall of the tent trying to escape the cloying emotion. "Why did you just let Peter and the newborn escape?"

"I-"

"How many times do I have to explain to you that there is a certain order to things? Peter disobeyed me. You, as my right-hand man, should have gone after them and killed them both for their disloyalty. Instead, you stood there and watched them. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

I proved my worth the only way I could at the moment, and wallowed in misery for the next five years. Peter, eventually, came back for me, and I welcomed the escape he offered me.

When Alice entered my life, I was overwhelmed at how complete and at ease I suddenly felt. She was my silver lining. I didn't deserve her. I had done nothing in my life to warrant this delightful creature loving me. And she did love me. I was content to just sit next to her, with my head resting on top of her head, just savoring the emotion.

I could stare into her eyes and revel in the pure love shining from them. We didn't need words to express how we felt. Even if I wasn't empathic to every emotion she felt, I still would have been able to tell.

I would kill anyone who threatened to take her from me.

I grimaced, and my foot snapped a twig causing my 'delicious' meal to run away. I let it. It would be easy to chase it, but the cow was being given a second chance. Just like how I've been given a second chance. I saluted the departing animal and leaned against a tree.

A rather large part of me did not regret killing the man in Chicago. He had taken one look at my Alice, and his emotions exploded with lust and a sadistic desire. I couldn't stop the venom from pooling in my mouth, and I felt sick. Alice was able to distract me enough for the men to go further into the department store. The burning in my throat slowly disappeared and I was taken by surprise when I overheard them. They were sick.

They were mine.

My mouth watered as I remembered sinking my razor sharp teeth into that vile man's throat. I could feel his fear and remorse as I greedily drank. But, I was overwhelmed by his acceptance. He knew he should die for what he was. He was thanking me for ending his life. I tuned out his friend's blubbering and concentrated on the feel of his blood sliding down my throat. For the first time since I had met Alice, my thirst pains were finally abating - but at what price?

Alice eventually found me. I hadn't been gone long, and was amazed at how quickly her vision led her to me. I pushed down the low growl that was threatening to spill from me. As if Alice would try to steal my game.

The look on Alice's face finally made me push away the man's lifeless body. My eyes met hers, waiting for the disappointment and anger. There was nothing there but love. She wasn't mad at me for slipping. She was concerned about me.

I sighed while I ran my fingers through my hair. This was harder than I had expected it to be. Animal blood sated my hunger, but left me longing for more. Alice told me, eventually, I would be able to ignore the longing. I hoped so.

Alice was waiting where I had left her. She was sitting on a large boulder near a river, a peaceful smile on her face. Her eyes were closed, and her head was tilted back absorbing the warmth from the sunlight. Alice sparkled like the precious jewel that she was, and I quickly closed the distance between the two of us.

"Hello," she murmured, as I pushed her hair off her brow and gently kissed her.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry your moose got away…" She giggled.

I moved to stand behind her, and pulled her small body against my chest, hugging her tight. I didn't need to tell her that I loved her; she could feel it from the contact of our two bodies. "Are you ready to make the final trek into Alaska?"

"Yes, I am eager to meet Tanya and her family."

"Tanya?"

A big grin spread across Alice's face, and her tiny fists clenched with excitement. "I finally had a vision of us meeting them and learned their names."

"Good for you," I laughed, nudging her with my shoulder. "Did your vision give us any more information to go on?"

"Denali."

"Bless you."

"I didn't sneeze!" She pouted, and I kissed her lips gently. "Humph."

She was adorable. "Alright, so is Denali a person or a place?" I would play her game.

"Place."

She began to smile, but her eyes went blank. I waited patiently for her vision to finish. I looked up at the clouds, searching for shapes to distract myself. A turtle was chasing a pumpkin. The pumpkin started to turn into something else…perhaps, a cannon. A breeze slowly blew the clouds apart and I felt Alice's body tense.

"Oh, dear."

"Everything OK?" I was concerned by the sadness she was emoting. Alice looked like she was about to cry.

"Emmett," she began, mentioning the name of one of our future brothers. "Emmett is going to make a mistake. He is going to kill a poor woman…"

I hugged her close, but secretly a part of me rejoiced. I couldn't believe I actually felt slightly happy, but it was reassuring to know my future coven wasn't as perfect as Alice thought they were. I wouldn't be the only one struggling; I would have others to talk to who were going through the same difficulties I was. I would learn with them.

"He was so sad, Jasper," Alice continued, and I felt guilty for not paying closer attention. "It was so fast…he was walking down the main street of their town – oh! They were in Amherst, Massachusetts, the post office showed me – and he stopped dead in his tracks. I could see his nose flaring as he caught the woman's scent. It was like he was possessed; he was drinking from her before he even realized what he had done."

"Should we turn around and head towards Amherst?" The Yankee name felt strange on my tongue.

Alice sighed. "No, by the time we get there they will have moved on. They weren't there very long."

"Do you think this is the first time this has happened to Emmett?"

Alice raised her shoulders in a shrug. "I think so – I've been watching the Cullens for some time now. I'm going to see if I can find out what's going to happen next," she warned. I nodded and her eyes glassed over.

She was under the vision for only a minute, and she smiled radiantly as her eyes focused on mine. "Edward will help him deal with the guilt from killing a human."

"Have they made a decision as to where they will be moving?"

"No…they keep changing their mind. I just hope they decide to relocate to someplace closer to Alaska!"

I was beginning to feel like we were searching for a needle in a haystack, but I tried to remain optimistic. Alice jumped down from the rock, and nodded her head northwest. The sky was beginning to darken, and we quickly hunted.

Watching Alice hunt was like watching a beautiful ballet. She was so tiny and graceful, and she moved as if her feet didn't even need to touch the ground. Alice quickly found her quarry and dispatched the animal before I had even locked onto my target. With a growl, I threw myself at the bear I was tracking. We finished our meal, and by the time we were running the sky was dark.

It was much colder now than it had been in Illinois. It was nearing the end of August, but in this northern state it felt more like winter. We were getting closer to our goal. The sky was clear, and I could see every star twinkling. Alice and I pointed out constellations to each other. Her favorite was Orion.

"Jazz," she stopped, and lifted a trembling finger to point at the horizon. By this point, we were close to or already in Alaska.

"What's _that_?"

There were a million colors staining the night sky. They rippled and moved over the other on their own private journey. It was perhaps the strangest and most beautiful thing I have ever seen. We watched in awe.

"I think they call it the Northern Lights…I'm not sure though. It's beautiful!" Alice clapped her hands together and ran forward, twirling and spinning.

I was transfixed by the image of her dancing under the colorful sky. I had been wrong; the vision before me was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"Jazz!"

I cocked my head at her call.

"Come dance with me!"

How could I deny her?

I quickly joined her, and pulled her close. We did our favorite swing steps, before settling into a gentle swaying. We lost valuable time, but we were caught up in the moment. We danced until the vibrant reds and purples turned into dawn.

Our dancing slowed, and I ran my hand down the side of her face, cupping her chin lightly. My marred skin looked hideous compared to her flawlessness, but there was nothing I could do about it. The scars were the price I had paid in order to stay alive.

Alice tilted her head into my palm, and closed her eyes. A gentle smile played on her lips, and I kissed her nose.

We walked at a very quick pace, and together we cheered when we saw the Welcome to Alaska sign.

"Now, we just need to find a very tall mountain."

Of course.

I scanned the horizon, and groaned. "Alice…there are several tall mountains. Did your vision give you anything more to go on?"

Alice stuck her tongue out at me, and chuckled. She looked in the direction I was looking in, and narrowed her eyes. "I think…the one on the right is the one we are looking for. It's the tallest. But, we might as well stop in the first town we get to and ask for directions to Denali."

I chuckled to myself. Here I was waiting for Alice to receive all of her answers from her visions, and she came up with a simple solution. I wasn't too surprised. However, not too long ago, I wouldn't have even contemplated asking a human for help. Humans are friends now; I reminded myself -not food.

Alaska was beautiful. It never ceased to amaze me how quickly America had changed in the years since I became a vampire. For example, many years after the War had ended I returned to the town in Texas where I had grown up. My family was long dead, and there was very little left in the town that matched the few memories I still had. However, the Alaskan territory looked as if it hadn't changed much since the U.S. government purchased it in 1867.

I followed a skipping Alice as she led the way into a small town. I leaned against the exterior wall of the general store she popped into. It wasn't long before she came back out, clutching a large bag.

"Only you would find clothes in a trading post in Alaska," I joked.

She was feeling pleased with herself, and she smugly handed me a dark brown sweater. Belatedly, I observed that the other humans were dressed much warmer than we were.

"I was right! The tall mountain is Mount McKinley, but it was originally called Mount Denali, which means the Big One," she sounded smug. "There's a large park settled around it. The nice man inside explained that I was probably looking for the park more so than the mountain."

"That makes sense - where better to hide a coven of animal hunting vampires than in a large park?"

"Exactly!" Alice jumped from foot to foot. "There's big game in there, too, everything from Caribou to Grizzly."

I hugged her close, and breathed in her scent. "Good job, honey."

Now, we just had to find the local vampires. I absorbed Alice's optimism, and we trekked forward.


End file.
